Data may be represented visually in the form of a graph. A graph may have nodes that represent the data and edges that connect the nodes together. Some nodes may be connected to more than one other node. Some nodes may not be connected to any nodes. The edges allow a person to see the relationship between two nodes and therefore the relationship between the underlying data. The data may be related to items for sale. Users may search items for sale using a search query. The results of the query may be presented to a user in the form of a list of items for sale that match the search query.